Gentle Hearts, Wicked Dreams
by Bleeding Sins
Summary: During the time when Snape was at Hogwarts. He and Lucius are tortured and haunted by the regrets and memories of the past. (maybe some OOC since we do not know how they really were when they were students) Chapter 4 is here!
1. Slytherin Tomboy

Gentle Hearts, Wicked Dreams Chapter One: Slytherin Tomboy  
  
The funeral took place in the muggle world. It seemed to be the perfect, sad, day for a funeral. There were about twenty people surrounding the flower covered coffin. All dressed in black and holding umbrellas over their heads to block out the pouring rain. It was raining hard enough to fill a bucket in seconds. The preacher could barely be heard.  
  
All the professors from Hogwarts seemed to be on one side of the coffin. They all stood pretty close together to keep warm. Since we all know magic couldn't keep them warm, because it was prohibited in the muggle world.  
  
Professor McGonagell, Sprout, and Madam Pomfrey were in tears as they stood before the casket that held one of Hogwart's most memorable and troublesome students. Headmaster Dumbledore stood silent with his hands folded and listened to the pastor as closely as he could.  
  
The professor that was farthest away from the others was Serverus Snape. His empty black eyes didn't meet anyone's during the funeral. They just stayed on the casket through the whole ceremony. Only once did he look up. It was to the sound of a little girl's sobbing. How he could have heard it through the pouring rain was still a mystery.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood next to Snape, keeping a strong arm around his only son, Draco Malfoy whom was still a toddler. Lucius kept his head up to look strong before his son, but anyone could tell he was in deep sorrow from his eyes.  
  
The little girl that had caught Snape's attention was about Draco's age. She stood across from them, holding a man's hand. That man was her father. She looked almost exactly like him. Her hair wasn't as bright as his because her mother's hair was so dark. But her face was pale as his and she had his sea blue eyes, which were filled with tears.  
  
"Poor dear," Snape heard McGonagell whisper to Dumbledore, "She'll never get to really know her mother. It must be hard on Christian."  
  
Snape bit his bottom lip to keep from growling. But he couldn't help but glare at the father of this little girl. That man was to blame anyhow. There should be no pity for him. "He is no worse than Black and his ignorant friends." Serverus thought to himself.  
  
The funeral ended sooner than everyone thought. Snape and Lucius were the first to leave, not looking back. They would get on with their lives.  
  
~* A few years back *~  
  
"Ahhh! The life we will have as graduates!" Lucius sighed in pleasure as he kicked his boots off and rested his feet on the seat across from him. "This year is our year to show all those newbies what we got!"  
  
"Really Lucius, I think there are better things to worry about." Serverus groaned as he shoved a huge school book into the compartments above their heads. He sat down beside Lucius. "Like studies maybe?"  
  
"This is our year to party." Lucius responded with a big smirk. He ran his hands through his slick blonde hair and continued, "And you are going to loosen up. Because Slytherin is going to win the cup once again!"  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself." Serverus said, looking out the window of the Hogwart's Express. "I'm sure Potter has something up his sleeve for this year."  
  
Lucius sneered at the name. He didn't know if he hated James Potter more than Serverus or not. But he still hated him. "I'll show that Potter!"  
  
Serverus chuckled and looked back at his friend, "Just like you did last year? Or maybe the year before?"  
  
"Come on, man! Don't be like that!"  
  
"I'm just saying," Serverus explained, trying to sound serious, "You shouldn't be too over-confident."  
  
"Yeah blondie. Take your buddy's advice for once!" a female giggle came from between the doorway of the compartment the two guys were in.  
  
Lucius smirked and looked over to the girl. Serverus went silent and looked up at her, feeling nervous. The girl before them was about their age, (17) she wore the Slytherin uniform. She had rather tan skin and dark brown hair which had a boyish haircut to it. Her hair was pretty straight so she always spiked it out to the sides a little and kept two thick bangs long. (The bangs about touched her shoulders, the rest is short)  
  
"Hey there Trini, where have you been?" Lucius asked, his grin growing bigger, "Me and Snape waited all day and just thought you missed the train."  
  
"You big liar!" Trini snapped, returning Malfoy's grin, "I saw you running away from me at the train station!"  
  
"I didn't run away from you." Serverus snapped, looking offended.  
  
Trini giggled and jumped in between the two boys. She made herself comfortable and put an arm around Snape's shoulder, "I know you didn't, Serverus! You would always wait for me."  
  
Lucius gagged. Snape laughed nervously and removed Trini's arm. He decided to change the subject, "So Trini, how was your summer?"  
  
"Hey!" Trini exclaimed, punching Serverus in the arm hard enough to only hurt a little, "I spent the whole summer with you two blockheads, remember?"  
  
"He's trying to keep conversation, bozo!" Lucius argued playfully.  
  
"What did you call me?!" Trini demanded as she smacked Lucius's shoulder. Lucius laughed and whacked her back playfully. The two started a small slapping battle. Snape groaned and moved to the seat across from them.  
  
An annoyed sigh came from the doorway. "Acting like kids as usual I see. That's no big surprise."  
  
Snape looked to see who was in the doorway. A deep feel of hatred began to go through his body. Trini didn't need to look up to know who that voice belonged to. She quickly got up from her seat and tightened a ready fist.  
  
"You got guts, Gryffindor!" she scowled, "This is a Slytherin's territory!"  
  
"Still fighting for the boys, Darksummer?" the Gryffindor asked with a troublesome smirk.  
  
"You're just jealous because you were beaten by a girl last year, Black!" Trini responded, giving Sirius the same troublesome smirk.  
  
Everyone remembered what happened last year. Trini was a beater for Slytherin and Sirius was one for Gryffindor. When Trini saved Lucius from a flying killer ball, Sirius thought it'd be funny to push her out of the way, to see if the ball would barely miss Malfoy. Trini got ticked and almost kicked Sirius off his broom. The two just started shoving each other from then on. Both beater's were taken out of the game.  
  
"No one was beaten down if I recall!" Sirius spat, shaking a fist to the girl.  
  
"I can arrange a beating if you'd like." Laughed Trini, making Sirius really angry.  
  
"Trini no!" Serverus interrupted. He got up and stood in front of her, "You don't want to get suspended before school even starts!"  
  
"Come on, Black." Remus Lupin said, pushing his friend away gently, "A Slytherin isn't worth our time."  
  
Sirius shrugged and walked away from the compartment. Peter was following close behind him, going on about how Black would have taken Trini down.  
  
James Potter decided to be friendly. He smiled to Lucius Malfoy and said, "You ready for Quidditch this year, Malfoy?"  
  
Lucius shrugged and looked away from James, "I'm ready to hold that Quidditch trophy in my hands, yes."  
  
James sighed and walked away, he went towards the direction Sirius was. Lupin looked at Trini once more. She was still standing up, both fists closed. He smiled and left.  
  
"Thank goodness this is our final year." Trini groaned, finally sitting down. "I hate that Sirius Black!"  
  
"I don't believe he's too fond of you either." Snape said as he took his seat, "We can make their lives hell for one more year though."  
  
Trini smiled and rested her head on Lucius's shoulder. She looked straight at Snape and whispered, "Oh, their lives will be hell. They will be so relieved to see me gone once the year is over. But I'll make sure it's a very slow year for them." 


	2. Death to First Years

A.N: I guess I better put all the legal stuff before scary stuff starts to happen. I do not own Snape, Malfoy or any other Harry Potter character. They all belong to J. K Rowling. yeah. All I own is Trini Darksummer and Christian Bloodlust so far. sorry if I got your hopes up. Haha! I crack myself up.  
  
Chapter 2: Death to First Years  
  
"Hey little first years.." An eerie voice whispered.  
  
The first year Slytherins all looked around, their teeth chattering. They heard deep breathing coming from behind the couch in the common room.  
  
The first years slowly took a step towards the couch.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that." Serverus warned. The first years just gave him a curious look then looked back over to the couch. Snape shrugged and leaned against a table, arms folded. He watched the first years in amusement.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." the eerie voice returned.  
  
The first year girls squealed, but they all still kept walking slowly over to the couch. They were all huddled together, shaking like mad.  
  
"Curious little boogers," muttered Trini as she made her way over to Serverus and stood next to him.  
  
"Come a little closer." the eerie voice whispered once more. "Come. I will not harm you."  
  
The first years hesitated. They all looked at each other, wondering what they should do. Then suddenly out of nowhere..  
  
"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!!!!!" Lucius screamed, jumping out from behind the couch. All the first years cried in fear and scattered across the room.  
  
Lucius started laughing so hard he had to fall over onto the couch. Trini also started laughing. Serverus just smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Those poor first years," Trini cried as she also fell onto the couch. She was laughing so hard now she had to hold her stomach.  
  
Lucius was turning red from the laughing. All the other Slytherins were laughing. All except the first years, who were now plotting their revenge on Lucius.  
  
Trini finally calmed down and managed to say, "Look out for those killer first years. Better watch it Lucius!"  
  
"I am trying to make this year as memorable as possible." Lucius explained, his face still red. "Besides, that's what they get for being first years."  
  
Serverus cleared his throat and gave Lucius a scornful look. "Didn't we all have to start out as first years, Lucius?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was different when we were first years." Lucius winked.  
  
"Thanks for clearing that up." Serverus sighed. He brushed his fingers through his tangled black hair and looked toward the stairs that led up to the dormitories. "It is getting rather late. Maybe we should go to bed?"  
  
"Rather late." Trini mocked in a fake British accent. Trini Darksummer was only half British, her muggle father being American. She loved to mock her two friends when she could.  
  
Serverus gave her a cold look and thought about throwing a heavy object at her. Trini just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She sat next to Lucius and the two seemed to be waiting for Serverus to say something else.  
  
"Come on you two!" Serverus snapped, resisting the urge to push them off the comfortable looking couch. "Our first day back to class starts tomorrow! What do you think Flitwick would say if a seventh year is late on the first day back?"  
  
Lucius smirked and stood up. He took Trini's hand and helped her up as well. "Fine." He said, changing to a serious expression. "We'll just spend our last year here with you being the brains, again!"  
  
"I'd rather be the brains than the idiot." Serverus argued. A smirk was starting to appear on his face.  
  
The two boys glared at each other. Trini was just standing in between them, looking confused and amused. (That rhymed. scary.)  
  
"I am not an idiot!" Lucius almost whined. He was glad Trini was standing between them. "I have passed all my classes every year!"  
  
"Yeah, barely." Serverus retorted.  
  
"Down boys, down!" Trini commanded. She was jumping up and down now, giggling uncontrollably. "We're all just grumpy because school is back in session and we can't stay up anymore. Let's just go to bed and get used to the thought. Okay?"  
  
Both guys agreed. Trini smiled her usual cute kid look. Then she went up the stairs on the right into her dorm. She heard both guys call each other a name then the door to the boy's dorm slam shut.  
  
~*~  
  
The seventh years had charms as their first class. The two Slytherin boys were there early of course, leaving poor Trini behind.  
  
"She's going to kill us." Lucius gulped as he sat at a table next to Serverus.  
  
"She's going to kill you." Serverus corrected, pulling out the new textbook they had to use for charms.  
  
"Why me?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Because she caught you dragging me into class," Serverus answered.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy!!!!!" the two heard an angry voice in the doorway. Lucius cowered in his seat, hoping she wouldn't see him.  
  
"Don't think you can hide from me!" Trini yelled, stomping over to the table.  
  
"You're dead." Serverus said.  
  
"Ahhh!" Trini cried, then a loud crash was heard. After that, the laughing of Sirius, James and Peter could be heard.  
  
"Urgh! You jerks!"  
  
Serverus and Lucius turned around to see Trini getting up from the floor and casting a balloon spell on Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black was pulling out his wand, trying to think of a quick spell.  
  
Lucius sighed and pulled out his wand. He strode over to Trini and jumped in front of her, his wand pointing to Sirius. "Don't even think about it, Black."  
  
"Did you see what she did to Pettigrew?!" Sirius growled, pointing to their now floating, rubber friend. "Get out of my way, Malfoy! I'm going to kill her!"  
  
"Give me your best shot!" Trini dared.  
  
"Trini!" Serverus exclaimed as he approached the battle.  
  
"What?! He started it!" Trini explained.  
  
"I think I'll finish it!" James said, pulling out his wand. At the same time, Serverus pulled out his wand and aimed it at James.  
  
The three Slytherins and the two Gryffindors (since Peter was floating) starred each other down.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's be cool!" Remus said as he was walking into class. "It's the first day and we're already fighting."  
  
"Tell your friend not to trip me." Trini demanded.  
  
Remus smiled gently and approached Trini. He placed his hand under her chin to look for any wounds. "I don't see any bruises." He pointed out.  
  
"Hey! Don't touch her!" Lucius scowled, pushing Remus away from Trini.  
  
"I'm just trying to help." Remus said, looking hurt.  
  
"We don't want your help." Trini seethed.  
  
"Come on, Remus. Don't bother with a Slytherin." Sirius explained as he took his seat at a table far from Trini and her friends.  
  
"We'll finish this at Quidditch." Lucius promised. Then he turned around and went back to his table. Serverus and Trini glared at the Gryffindors then followed Lucius.  
  
"Uhh. guys?" Peter Pettigrew whined. He was still floating around the classroom. "A little help here?"  
  
~*~  
  
The first day back at Hogwarts went by quick, as it usually did. Lucius, Trini, and Serverus were back in the common room that night. The first years were giving Lucius evil looks.  
  
"Death to first years!" Lucius cackled as he pushed through a group of first years on purpose. He kicked some more first years off the couch and laid down on it, taking up the whole couch.  
  
Trini giggled and jumped on Lucius's stomach. Lucius coughed and yelped but Trini didn't get off. She just made herself comfortable on Lucius's stomach.  
  
"Comfy?" Trini teased looking down at Lucius.  
  
Lucius smirked and answered in a perverse tone, "My whole body is comfortable, babe. Of course, there is a certain area that's in a lot of pain. Maybe you can relieve it?"  
  
Trini smacked Lucius upside the head and stuck her tongue out at him. "You pervert! Serverus did you hear him?! Beat him up for me!"  
  
"Busy." Serverus said. He was sitting at a table and going through the homework that was just issued to him.  
  
"You're going to let him rape me?!" Trini asked, causing all the other Slytherin's to give Trini and Lucius a weird look.  
  
Lucius turned crimson and tried to push Trini off him. "I would never!"  
  
"You're evil enough." Trini said, ignoring the stares. She also didn't budge off him.  
  
"You're strong enough to defend yourself." Serverus said, not looking up from his homework.  
  
Trini pouted and jumped off Lucius. Lucius acted like he was relieved to get all that weight off him, but everyone knew he wanted Trini to stay. Trini walked over to Serverus and peered over his shoulder.  
  
"You're already doing homework?" she asked, looking curious.  
  
"Yes." Serverus answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to pass."  
  
Trini giggled and hugged Serverus around the neck, "The assignments aren't due until next week! Come talk with me and Lucius."  
  
Serverus was glad his hair was long enough to hide his blushing face. He kept his eye on his homework and said, "I just want to get it done with. Leave me alone."  
  
"Well fine!" Trini pouted, letting go of Serverus. She went back over to Lucius and plopped back down on his stomach.  
  
"Why aren't you going to bed?" Lucius asked, "It's past 11pm and if the professor sees you up, you're in trouble."  
  
Trini laughed and poked Lucius, "I should be asking you the same thing."  
  
"I have an excuse." Lucius explained matter-of-factly, "The second I go to sleep, those first years will be casting countless of amateur spells on me."  
  
Trini sighed and got up, deciding it was time to head for her dorm. "I guess you got a point there. Goodnight then."  
  
A.N: I guess I shall end it there. This chapter was a bit pointless. I only wanted to explain more of the friendship between Trini, Lucius and Serverus and the hatred they have against Sirius and his friends. Chapter 3 will begin the Quidditch! (Meaning, more Trini and Sirius trying to kill each other.) 


	3. Christian L'Amour

Chapter 3: Christian L'Amour  
  
The girls in the Ravenclaw common room squealed as he came in. Many of them straightened their uniforms and fixed their hair.  
  
"Good morning ladies." He said, slightly bowing to the giggling and blushing girls.  
  
"Good morning Christian." One girl said in a whisper. He smiled to her and she nearly fainted.  
  
Christian L'Amour was a seventh year French student at Hogwarts. He and Lucius Malfoy were the only two students in the school that girls went crazy over. But Lucius was rude and arrogant. Christian L'Amour, whose last name meant to love, was a prince in every girl's eyes.  
  
Ironically, he and Lucius had some resemblances. Christian had darker blonde hair, and it was curly. He always kept in it a low ponytail, allowing a few curls to frame his perfectly tanned face. His body was shaped perfectly as well, not even the school robes could hide this figure. Even though Christian was French, he sounded more Romanian.  
  
Christian approached Ravenclaw's seeker, a fifth year named Mariella Letrec, and bowed to her. She offered her hand and he kissed the top of it.  
  
"Bonjour Monsieur L'Amour." Mariella greeted, who was also French.  
  
"Bonjour." Christian smirked.  
  
Mariella blushed deeply. Christian winked then nodded to all the girls in the Ravenclaw room. It was such a pity to see him walk out. But, he had to get to class.  
  
~*~  
  
Trini ran down the stairs and into the Slytherin common room. She squealed happily and jumped into a surprised Lucius's arms.  
  
"What's with you?" Lucius asked, trying to pry Trini off of him.  
  
"We have Transfigurations first period today!" Trini exclaimed. She let go of Lucius and hugged Serverus tightly.  
  
"I don't understand." Serverus said, pulling Trini off of him. "You hate Transfigurations and you hate Professor McGonagall."  
  
(A.N: I really don't know if McGonagall was a professor during Snape's student years or not. But damnit, it's my story!)  
  
"We don't have Transfigurations with Gryffindor this year." Trini tried to explain, but she was too out of breath.  
  
"And that's why you're so happy?" Lucius asked, looking really confused. "I know you hate Sirius Black but I didn't expect to see you this happy."  
  
"No silly!" Trini snapped, getting her energy all over again, "We're having Transfigurations with Ravenclaw!"  
  
"So?" Serverus responded.  
  
"Don't you know who is in Ravenclaw?!" Trini exclaimed  
  
"Umm." Lucius and Serverus exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Do we know anyone in Ravenclaw that we like?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Not that I know of." Serverus answered.  
  
"You idiots!" Trini shouted, "Come on! You have to know! We're having first period with Christian L'Amour! The hottest guy in this school!"  
  
"No he's not." Lucius growled, "He's just a different version of me!"  
  
"You're not that handsome." Trini said, rolling her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
"Today, we will learn how turn vicious animals into gentle creatures." McGonagall began. All of the male students were paying attention. But all the female students were too busy starring at the handsome student in the back of the room.  
  
"Trini!" Serverus whispered, elbowing his friend in the side. "Pay attention! You know how strict McGonagall is!"  
  
Trini sighed and turned around in her seat. She glared at Snape then looked towards the professor. McGonagall was transforming a lion into a calico kitten.  
  
Christian was smirking through the whole period. Not only did he have good looks, but he was pretty intelligent. He was the only student who could transform a wolf into a pug.  
  
~*~  
  
"No Monsieur Malfoy! You're pronouncing it all wrong!" Lucius said in a fake Romanian accent, "You have to be stuck up like me to pass this class!"  
  
Serverus snickered. Trini threw Lucius the meanest look.  
  
"You are just jealous!" Trini scolded.  
  
"Jealous?!" Lucius laughed. Serverus had to cover his face so Trini couldn't see him laugh, though it was pretty obvious. "I'm jealous of Monsieur Bloodlust? Oh yes, Trini. I'm just dieing to bite your neck."  
  
Serverus ducked through a corridor to dodge Trini's fist flying towards the two. "He is not a vampire, Malfoy!" Trini cried, "All you guys just say that because of his dashing looks!"  
  
"Dashing looks?" a clever voice mocked. Serverus was pushed out of the corridor he had ducked into. A student with long black hair came out after Serverus. He smirked and looked at Trini, "You're talking about me, aren't you?"  
  
"Ugh! You wish!" Trini scowled.  
  
"What are you doing here Black?" Lucius growled, stepping in front of Trini. "This is Slytherin's side of the school."  
  
"Oh? So Slytherin has their own side of the school?" Sirius asked, smirking. He dusted off his red and gold robes, "This is the only route to the Quidditch field. I've got practice."  
  
"Don't even bother." Lucius said with a short, snobbish laugh. "You're going to lose to us in a month anyhow."  
  
"Is that a challenge Malfoy?" Sirius asked with a curious expression.  
  
"Maybe it is." Lucius responded with the same expression.  
  
"I'll see you on the field then." Sirius grinned. He turned to James Potter, who always appeared out of the corridor. He waved to his friend and the two walked past Trini and Lucius. They disappeared out onto the field.  
  
Lucius watched them the whole way out. He had that angry look in his eyes. Trini grabbed Lucius's shoulder and said, "Just let it go Lucius."  
  
"Get your robes Trini." Lucius demanded, "We're going to practice."  
  
With that, Lucius stomped off down the hall leaving Serverus and Trini looking back at him in silence. Serverus turned to Trini, she looked back at him. He shrugged, "I guess you better go."  
  
Trini sighed and starred down at the hard floor. "Why can't you be in Quidditch with us? It's not fair."  
  
"I don't have the talent. You know that. Besides, one of us needs to stay in the stands and give some support."  
  
"Don't get soft, Snape." Trini said with a smirk, "It's not very Slytherin of you. Anyways, I'll guess I'll see you at dinner!" Trini waved and ran down the hall towards the direction Lucius went.  
  
Snape blushed softly. Was he being soft? Impossible. He was never soft. But for a split second, he felt jealousy towards Christian L'Amour.  
  
~*~  
  
It didn't take Lucius ten minutes to find all the players on the Slytherin team. He forced them all to change into their robes and was out onto the field in a second. Trini was sighing. She looked down at her green robes, eyeing the Slytherin patchwork closely. She did this before every game.  
  
But this was only practice.  
  
Lucius turned to Trini. He always had that devilish smirk before practice or a game. He nodded his head to her and asked, "Alright there Trini? Got your club ready?"  
  
Trini looked up at her best friend. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I am fine Malfoy. My club is ready. I'm taking it like a usual game!"  
  
"You should. We can't let Gryffindor take us down."  
  
Lucius laughed shortly. Trini seethed, she never liked that snobbish laugh of his. She always compared Lucius to Christian, hoping Christian didn't have such a laugh. How could he? He was too perfect.  
  
The players took their positions. James and Lucius floating the highest. They glared at each other and waited for the whistle.  
  
Sirius swung his club around like it was a baton. He looked so snug and laid back. Trini was hating that look. She couldn't concentrate at the moment. Why was Sirius getting to her so badly?  
  
The whistle blew and the match had started! The quaffle, bludgers, and snitch were released. Lucius and James both had their eye on the snitch and went straight after it. It seemed easier to find since there was no distracting crowd.  
  
A bludgar was heading to one of the Slytherins. Trini flew towards it and whacked the bludger as hard as she could with the club.  
  
The bludger went straight to Sirius. He ducked quickly and turned towards Trini. "You trying to kill me?" he asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oops." Trini giggled.  
  
"Pay attention!" one Slytherin yelled, flying past Trini.  
  
Trini turned around and ducked just in time. The second bludger barely grazed her right shoulder. It didn't hurt, she was used to the injuries.  
  
Lucius cursed under his breath when he lost sight of the snitch. James had lost it too. They were both on opposite sides of the field, looking around closely. Their eyes met and the two looked away in an instant.  
  
Trini whacked another bludger in Sirius's direction. Sirius barely missed it. He didn't have any time to insult her since one of the chasers on the Gryffindor side was flying away from the second bludger.  
  
One of the Slytherin chasers had the quaffle. It was an easy score for Slytherin since Trini had distracted both the keeper and Sirius. The score was 10 to 0, Slytherin.  
  
Lucius was satisfied. At least they were ahead. But for how long?  
  
Sirius had his club ready. He flew towards the bludger, which was flying towards him. He slammed his club into the bludger straight to Trini.  
  
"Trini watch out!" Lucius yelled.  
  
Trini turned around as quickly as she could. She saw the bludger flying to her. She was about to fly lower when something caught her eye. Something past the bludger. And this something seemed to be looking back at her!  
  
There he was. Long dark blonde hair, lazily pulled back. Beautiful blue eyes matching that perfect skin. He was sitting in one of the stands alone. Trini could only make out a small figure, but she knew it was him. She was usually never like this around pretty guys, but something seemed to be luring her. She couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
"Christian." Trini whispered.  
  
"Look out!" Lucius screamed, zooming down to Trini. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off her broom.  
  
Trini gasped and shook her head. She looked back to where she was. Her broom was now in two pieces, falling down onto the Quidditch field. She looked back at the stands. They were empty.  
  
Lucius sighed and hoisted Trini up onto his broom. "Are you crazy?!" he yelled, "Daydreaming during practice! You could have ended up in the hospital wing!"  
  
Trini kept silent. Her gaze was now on Sirius and James, who were laughing their heads off.  
  
But for once, their laughter didn't annoy her.  
  
Trini took hold of Lucius's robes and allowed him to float her down onto the field. Even when their feet were firmly on the ground, she wouldn't let him go.  
  
For now, Lucius would be Christian. Or at least, the closest to him.  
  
(A.N: Aww! Yet, huh? I don't know. I really liked this chapter since Christian is one of my favorite creations. I know he's not the perfect man, all the girls just make him out to be. I really liked the Quidditch scene too! I think I made Trini soft, but I wanted to show a little of her weaknesses. It might be a few weeks until the next chapter. I haven't fully thought it out. Please review!) 


	4. The Color Red, The Color Gold

A.N: I really really really really really like this chapter! I hope you like it too! It doesn't really explain more about Christian but it shows more of his "mysterious side". I want to thank a fellow reviewer, Rowan, for giving me this idea! (Though that reviewer may not have realized it! Hehe) Okay! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: The Color Red, The Color Gold.  
  
"I don't like the color red." Trini muttered during dinner.  
  
Lucius and Serverus paused and dropped their forks. They exchanged confused expressions then starred at Trini. Her hands were folded in her lap and she was starring down at her food. Which wasn't even red.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lucius asked.  
  
"The color red," Trini said, "I don't like it."  
  
"Why?" questioned Serverus.  
  
"Red is the color of ketchup. Ketchup taste like tomatoes, which are also red." Trini began, "I also don't like spicy foods. Most of them are red. And I don't like red. Red means to stop. and I don't want to stop. I want to keep going."  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, "You're talking nonsense. Ever since practice today. Besides, not all spicy foods are red. They're dark orange."  
  
Trini sighed, "I wasn't finished."  
  
"Please, continue." Serverus urged.  
  
"The color red.. I mean, Gryffindor isn't the reason for it. I don't look good in red. It doesn't go with my face and hair color. Red reminds me of blood and pain. No one wants blood or pain. Blood leads to accidents, accidents lead to pain, pain leads to suffering and suffering leads to death. I don't want to die. I want to live on."  
  
Serverus looked terribly confused. He looked away from Trini and gave Lucius that crazy expression. "I see you've thought long and hard about this, Trini." He said as nicely as possible.  
  
"Yeah."Trini sighed.  
  
"What brought this up?!" Lucius asked harshly. "That was the most pointless thing I've ever heard! Are you going to tell us why you hate other colors now?"  
  
"No." Trini said, still sounding monotone. "I like blue and purple. Though blue is like sadness. I like green. I like black. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Do you have a fever?" Serverus asked.  
  
Trini smiled and finally met eyes with him. "No silly. I'm just fine. I was just remembering back to today's practice. I might not have been alive if it wasn't for Lucius."  
  
"Whatever." Lucius grumbled, "Don't get all depressing psycho on me now."  
  
Trini frowned. Why didn't Lucius ever have a positive attitude? "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" Trini asked.  
  
"Because you're being a damned fool!" Lucius growled, slamming a fist on the table. "Ever since this Christian guy came to the school you've been acting like a school girl! Then I save your life and you start talking rubbish!"  
  
Trini blinked. She looked up at Lucius and shook her head. "But Lucius, I am a school girl."  
  
"That's not what I meant!" he growled, "You were always one of the guys! Now you're being all girly. I don't want that!"  
  
"He's right you know." Serverus muttered, starting to sound careless. "We always saw you as one of the guys. Why are you changing now?"  
  
"I'm not changing!" Trini yelled. She stood up and stomped out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Ever since the Hogwarts Express," Serverus whispered, only being loud enough for Lucius to hear. "When she started giggling, remember? She never giggles. I tried to ignore the signs but now. It's becoming obvious."  
  
Lucius groaned. He too, had been ignoring the signs. But he pretended to not hear Serverus. Once she gets through this Christian phase, she'll be back to Trini.  
  
~* Later that night *~  
  
Serverus starred up at the ceiling from his bed. It was almost two in the morning and the only thing he could hear was the snoring of two of his roommates. It was going to be a very long night.  
  
The thought of Trini and Christian kept running through his mind. What was it Trini saw in a Ravenclaw? What did every girl see in him? Trini isn't like other girls. She was never like other girls. "Come to think of it," Serverus thought, "Trini has never even been in love with a guy before."  
  
"Hey Lucius?" Serverus whispered. He sat up in his bed and turned to the one next to him.  
  
"Hmm?" Lucius groaned, his eyes were still closed.  
  
"You awake?" Serverus asked.  
  
"No, I'm talking in my sleep." Lucius muttered in angry sarcasm. "How do you reckon I can sleep in this noise? I swear, my father got his own room when he was a student, I should too!"  
  
Serverus interrupted Lucius before he could go into a long rant. "Has Trini ever liked someone before?"  
  
Lucius was silent for a long time. He opened his eyes and turned to Serverus. "No. I don't know. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"You wonder too much. Use your brain for better things. Like conquering the world!" Lucius grinned mischievously.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Serverus laughed. He turned to his other roommates to see if they had woken them. The two other roommates were still snoring. Not even a train running through their room could wake them.  
  
"Why are you wondering about Trini?" Lucius asked. He finally sat up and looked straight at Serverus. "Does it have to do with sir Bloodlust?"  
  
"Why do you call him that?" asked Serverus, ignoring Lucius's first question.  
  
"Did you see what he was wearing on the Hogwart's Express?" Lucius groaned, "He was dressed like Dracula! His girlfriend at the time had marks all over her neck. And he had that obsession with sniffing her hair."  
  
"I don't believe the marks on Morrigane were bite marks. They looked like hickeys to me." Serverus explained. "I do admit though, his outfit did look like something out of Romania."  
  
"He likes necks, Snape." Lucius growled. He grabbed a bow and tied his pale blonde hair back. "He's a freak with good looks."  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't let a vampire into the school. You know that." Snape snapped. "He's too protective of his students."  
  
"Dumbledore is an idiot." Lucius argued, "My father never liked him. I don't blame him. Dumbledore is too nice. He lets anyone into this school. You know the muggle born population is increasing?!"  
  
"Back to the subject." Serverus pleaded, "Have you seen Morrigane lately? I haven't seen her in Transfigurations since her and Christian broke up."  
  
"She dated the most popular guy in school. All the girls hate her. They think she broke his heart." Lucius rolled his eyes. "You think Christian has veela in him?"  
  
Serverus was about to respond until he heard Lucius's last question. He laid back down and continued to stare at the ceiling. "What are you talking about? All veelas are female. A man with veela in him? That's stupid."  
  
"Part veela, idiot." Lucius scolded, "How else could all these girls be in love with him? It makes perfect sense."  
  
"First he's a vampire now he's a veela. Why don't you ask the man yourself?" Serverus asked with a yawn.  
  
"I'm not talking to him. We'll just go to the library tomorrow and research."  
  
"You? Library? Hah!"  
  
"I know. It's scary. I'm going to sleep now so no more stupid questions Serverus. I can't have bags under my eyes during class tomorrow." Lucius commanded.  
  
"Whatever Lucius." Snape muttered.  
  
~* The next day *~  
  
"Hey! It's Pettigrew!" Trini teased, whacking the short fat kid hard on the back.  
  
"Ow! Stop it!" Peter cried, rubbing his shoulder since he couldn't reach his back.  
  
"Or what?" Trini snickered.  
  
Lucius sneered and walked by Trini. "Must you always pick on Peter? You don't want to get Black mad."  
  
"I could care less what Black thinks." Trini said proudly.  
  
"I'm glad to see you've recovered from last night." Serverus said with a sigh.  
  
It was true. Trini had indeed recovered. When she woke up in the morning, she seemed totally refreshed. The first thing she did after breakfast was bug poor Peter Pettigrew. Christian hadn't even been mentioned once that day.  
  
"Back off Darksummer!" Sirius commanded, approaching the three.  
  
"Why? I can't believe you're defending a little slob!" Trini exclaimed, pushing Peter down. This ticked Sirius off even more.  
  
"I told you to back off!" Sirius said through gritted teeth.  
  
Serverus ignored the two's fighting and walked over to Remus Lupin. "I suppose you're ready for the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam today? I didn't see you yesterday, during last period or dinner."  
  
"As a matter of fact," Lucius interrupted, approaching the two, "We never see you around the end of every month. It happens every year, Lupin."  
  
Lupin looked really nervous. He was sweating. But he kept his smile and brushed his shaggy brown hair. "I caught a cold last night. Don't worry about me."  
  
"We're not worried." Serverus retorted.  
  
"Hey, leave him alone." James demanded, stepping in front of Lupin. "Where he is, is none of your business."  
  
"The moon sure was full last night." Lucius cackled.  
  
"I said I don't know what you're talking about!" Lupin snapped.  
  
"How touchy." Serverus smirked, "You are usually never so touchy, Remus. You're always the nice one, aren't you?"  
  
Remus went silent.  
  
James glared at Serverus and Lucius. "Leave him alone. You are going to make us late for class."  
  
"School boy." Lucius growled.  
  
James was about to insult back when they heard someone cry out, "Expelliarmus!" James, Remus, Serverus and Lucius quickly turned around to see both Trini and Sirius lying on the floor. Peter was in a worried heap. He was shaking Sirius to see if he was okay.  
  
"Trini!" Lucius called out running to his friend. He kneeled down next to her and shook her carefully, "Hey, you okay?!"  
  
Trini groaned and rubbed her head, "Slimy bastard. I'll get him!" Trini pushed Lucius away and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Bitch.." Sirius groaned, pulling out his wand as well. The two got up at the same time and aimed their wand at each other.  
  
"Funny." Serverus groaned as he watched everyone trying to break up the fight. "They did the same spell at the same time."  
  
"Eat slugs!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Oh like that will work!" Trini yelled back.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" an older voice demanded. Every student stopped and slowly turned to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor, she was picking on Peter!" Sirius began.  
  
"He attacked me!" Trini backed up.  
  
"That sure is a nasty scratch." A smooth voice interrupted the two.  
  
Trini froze. Standing beside Professor McGonagall was none other than Christian L'Amour. He was starring at Trini. Trini blushed deeply and kept starring back at him. Lucius and Serverus were trying to get her attention, but everyone's voices were blocked out. All she could see was him.  
  
Suddenly Sirius started laughing really loud. McGonagall was trying to shush him and Lucius was trying to get Trini's attention.  
  
A smirk curled onto Christian's face. "You might want to wipe that off." He said to Trini. Then he turned around and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Trini looked confused. She put her hand to her lip and felt warm liquid on it. Trini gasped and turned to the hall mirror. Blood had been dripping down her lips, chin, and now down her neck onto the collar of her vest.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried, "Lucius! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"I tried to." Lucius sighed.  
  
Trini continued to panic as she swiped a handkerchief from Serverus and began wiping all the blood off. "I can't believe this! He finally started talking to me and this has to happen!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "What a dork." He laughed shortly, "That's what you get for messing with the Sirius gang."  
  
"Sirius gang?" Lupin said, raising an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"  
  
"I like the James gang better." James Potter laughed.  
  
~* In the library *~  
  
"What about this one?" Lucius asked pulling out a book called, "Cover your Ears! Veela Defense"  
  
"I don't think it would have any history. But check it out anyways." Serverus explained as he opened up a book called, "Beautiful Strangers: The True Meaning of Veelas."  
  
"Lovely Beasts didn't have anything?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Sadly, no. These books are out-dated." Serverus slammed the book closed. Dust came flying out and he sneezed.  
  
"Tell me about it." Lucius gagged as he plugged his nose, "I don't think anyone has ever gotten close enough to a veela. These books are full of bull-harky."  
  
Serverus chuckled and opened another veela book. This one was called, "Golden Beauties, Are They Safe?"  
  
A few minutes later Lucius slammed his book shut and growled, "Damn! These books suck! Doesn't this library have anything?!"  
  
Everything went silent. The librarian glared at Lucius.  
  
Lucius laughed nervously and pulled some random book off the shelf. "I mean, man! This library is great! Especially this book!" he showed the book to her, "I love this book! It's one of my favorites!"  
  
"I highly doubt that mister Malfoy." The librarian said sternly.  
  
Serverus was snickering.  
  
"What?!" Lucius exclaimed. He turned the book over and read the cover. "Muggle-Borns, How Did They Become?"  
  
Lucius turned white and dropped the book, "Argh!"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and closed the next book. "The library is about to close. I seriously don't think Christian is veela. Let's just go to bed before you cause anymore trouble."  
  
Lucius sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. Hey, when did McGonagall say we have detention? Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes." Serverus groaned, "I really wish Trini would stop causing trouble. This is taking out our lunch period."  
  
"What?! It's during lunch?!" Lucius exclaimed.  
  
"I'll give you detention if you don't keep quiet!" the librarian scolded.  
  
Lucius groaned, "Old hag."  
  
"I heard that mister Malfoy!" the librarian said coldly, "That will be 15 points deducted from Slytherin for your lip!"  
  
"Let's just go!" Serverus pleaded, "Before we cause the whole team to lose."  
  
Lucius nodded and stalked out of the library. Serverus put Lucius's books up then followed his friend out of the library. The librarian shooed all the other students out and began blowing out lanterns.  
  
A tall, masculine figure stepped out from behind one of the shelves. "What exactly were those two doing?" the smooth voice asked.  
  
The librarian jumped. She put a hand to her chest and sighed, "You startled me! You mean those Slytherin boys? Something about veelas. Typical boys if you ask me."  
  
"Interesting." The voice said. 


	5. Beautiful Nightmares

A.N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I think I might have rushed through this one, but I like it. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Beautiful Nightmares  
  
A young girl stood before a tall, gold-framed, mirror. Her reflection had been ghastly as of late. Her usually beautiful brunette hair was now singed and short. Her face was covered in scars and one eye was pure white. She sobbed shortly and covered herself up in a cloak.  
  
Just then, a knock came from the door behind her.  
  
"Come in." the girl whispered.  
  
The door opened and none other than Christian L'Amour stepped in. He looked towards the cloaked girl and said, "Well, how have you been?"  
  
"Don't ask that!" the girl snapped.  
  
"Bad question." Christian laughed. He walked over to the girl's bed and laid on it. He sighed and starred up at the ceiling. "Does Ceradine hate me?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't." another female voice answered. Christian turned to a dark corner and saw the shadow of a taller woman. He could also make out the demonic wings towering over her.  
  
"Did you find someone yet?" the cloaked girl asked.  
  
"I have." Christian answered shortly.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
Christian got up and glared at the cloaked girl, "Have patience."  
  
"This is all your fault, you know?!"  
  
Christian frowned. He walked back over to the door and opened it. "Forgive me, my love." He whispered. Then he left the room, slamming the door.  
  
The cloaked girl continued to sob.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on you guys!" Trini said, looking happy for someone who was about to go to detention. "Detention won't be that bad."  
  
Snape and Lucius paused in the middle of the hall. Both gave Trini a look of pure confusion. "Are you mad?" Lucius exclaimed, "We're going to detention! This is taking up our lunch time! What do you mean it won't be that bad?!"  
  
Trini snickered and pulled out a book from her robes. Snape and Lucius looked at the book and read the cover. "101 Pointless but Fun, Maybe Even Cruel, Spells"  
  
"Wasn't that book banned from Hogwarts?" Snape asked, looking worried.  
  
Trini shrugged, "My mother gave it to me for my birthday. We have to stay entertained somehow. Besides, I heard that Gryffindor teacher's pet, Lily, is having detention with us as well. Ugh! I can't stand her."  
  
"You can't stand any Gryffindor." Snape sighed, "You're a Slytherin, and it's in your nature. Anyways, why does Lily have detention? She's like a good girl."  
  
"You know the drill." Trini groaned, rolling her eyes, "She can't spend lunch without her beloved James Potter. So, she skipped a class and bawled her eyes out the whole time. But, I guess it was worth it for her."  
  
"I won't believe this until I see it!" Lucius laughed.  
  
"Believe it." Snape said as the trio stopped again in the middle of the hall. Going into McGonagall's classroom was Sirius, Remus, James, Peter and Lily.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't even think about it!" McGonagall snapped as she saw all the Gryffindors sit at a table together and the three Slytherin's sit at a table far away from them. "This is detention remember? Black, Malfoy, you two sit at the first table. Now!"  
  
Sirius and Lucius gave each other the death look and went to sit at the first table. McGonagall then made James and Snape sit together, Trini and Lily, the only lucky ones were Remus and Peter.  
  
Lily was silent as she took her seat next to Trini. She kept her head down and starred at the desk, even though she could still feel Trini glaring at her. Trini smirked and looked over to Lucius. She pulled out the book and winked. Lucius returned the smirk then looked over to Snape. He just shook his head.  
  
"I will pick up your work from the potions professor. I don't want to hear a peep!" McGonagall scowled. She hurried out of the room.  
  
"Peep." Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Hey Potter!" Trini snickered, "I think your girlfriend is scared of me!"  
  
James growled and turned to Trini, "Don't you do anything to Lily!"  
  
"Or what?!"  
  
"You'll regret it!"  
  
"You won't touch her!" Lucius growled.  
  
"Guys, Professor McGonagall said not a peep." Peter whined.  
  
"Shove it tubby!" Trini commanded.  
  
"Yes 'mam!" Peter squeaked.  
  
"Don't let Trini push you around!" Sirius hissed as he glared at Trini, "She won't do anything."  
  
"I won't huh?" Trini grinned. Sirius and James glared at Trini as she pulled out her book of pointless spells. Peter looked more worried than ever and Remus seemed to be asleep. Lucius and Snape were urging Trini on.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Lily asked. Her voice sounded gentle, she talked in a soft whisper but you could still hear the fear in her voice.  
  
"Such pretty hair." Trini complimented with a smile.  
  
"Thank you." Lily responded with a squeak.  
  
Trini grinned and flipped through her book. She pulled out her wand and waved it towards Lily while chanting, "You'll be a sticky one with that ABC gum! Take my advice, you might want to wear a hat, but don't look at me like that! Really you act like I'll use a flare. But too bad, you had such nice hair."  
  
There was a snapping sound from Trini's wand. Then the room filled with pink mist. The mist smelt sweet and everyone was enjoying the scent until they heard a scream. The mist cleared immediately and everyone turned to the direction of the screaming.  
  
Lily was running her fingers through a certain spot in her red hair. A huge wad of pink gum was stuck in it and Lily was only getting a little of it tangled in her fingers. James stood up instantly and ran to Lily. Trini, Snape and Lucius were laughing and the other three were just starring in shock.  
  
"Such an old school spell." Lucius said through his laughing, "Wizards only did poetry spells during the Middle Ages, didn't they?"  
  
"Who cares?!" Trini continued to laugh.  
  
"Get it out!" Lily cried.  
  
"You'll pay for this Darksummer!" James promised.  
  
"Serves her right." Trini shrugged.  
  
Sirius growled and walked over to Trini's desk. "What did Lily do to you to deserve this?" he asked.  
  
Trini smiled, "I don't like teacher's pets."  
  
Sirius was silent for a moment. He looked over in Snape's direction then turned back to Trini. He smirked, "Neither do I."  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't understand!" Lucius huffed as he and Severus climbed up the changing stairs, hoping to get to the Slytherin common room in time.  
  
"Understand what?" Snape asked.  
  
"Why we got a week's more detention!" Lucius exclaimed. He threw his books to the floor and blocked Snape's path. "We have to put a stop to Trini. I'm tired of losing points and getting detention."  
  
"Some friend." Snape muttered.  
  
Lucius cocked an eyebrow but decided he didn't want to know what Snape just said. He continued to block his friend's path as he looked up and down at every portrait in the hall. They never interested him before, but he had to think of some excuse to make Snape talk to Trini instead of him.  
  
Then a noise caught Lucius's attention. He jumped and turned to Snape, but he didn't seem to notice. It was swishing sound.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Snape asked.  
  
Lucius opened his mouth until he heard it again. He looked behind Snape and his jaws dropped. He saw a towering shadow on the far wall. It seemed to be a feminine figure with great, towering, demonic wings surrounding her.  
  
Lucius turned to Snape, who looked confused. Lucius smiled and nodded his head, "See ya buddy!" he took off down the hall.  
  
"Hey! You left your books Luc.." Snape sighed as he stopped his own sentence. Lucius was already too far down the hall and into the common room. Snape shook his head and knelt down as he picked up the books Lucius had left behind.  
  
"I wonder what scared him," he said to himself when he was done collecting the books. He turned to the direction Lucius was looking. "nothing there but portraits. Maybe one of the pictures made a face at him or something." Severus shrugged and turned back around to a handsome face starring right back at his.  
  
Severus jumped and dropped the books. He quickly changed his scared expression to an angry one as he went to pick up the books yet again. "What are you doing here Sirius? Following me?"  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you old friend." Sirius responded, sounding nice for once. "I saw you getting ditched by your friend so I decided to see what was up."  
  
"Go ahead, make fun of me. You'll regret it tomorrow." Snape seethed.  
  
Sirius laughed and shook his head, "No, you don't get me. Don't worry, I'm alone too. I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About?" Snape said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I see you spying on Remus once a month. You peer out the window and see him and Dumbledore sneaking off the grounds. Don't look at me like I'm stupid. I see you spying on us.. Err, I mean him." Sirius explained.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you want to know where Remus goes?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What's it to you?!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down man! I just wanted to tell you," Sirius put his arm around Severus's shoulder about this time and went on, "him and Dumbledore are sneaking out again tomorrow night. So, if you want to see what this is all about, sneak out with me, James, and Peter."  
  
"I don't know." Snape said, calming down a little, "How do I know you won't gang up on me once you've taken me far away from the school?"  
  
Sirius smirked, "You have my word." He let go of Snape and headed down the hall. He waved to Snape and called back, "I'll meet you tomorrow at midnight. Unless, you're afraid that is."  
  
Snape clutched his fist with his free hand. "I am not afraid." He whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Lucius didn't feel the least bit worried about leaving Snape. As long as he was safe everything was okay. He yawned and cuddled up in his blanket and went to sleep before Severus even returned. Not worried about the demonic shadow, not worried about a thing.  
  
He drifted off into a more relaxing land. Lucius found himself in his own castle, walls painted black with numerous paintings around him. People were on their knees, worshipping him and many beautiful women in chains surrounded his throne. Lucius was laughing and being hand fed grapes.  
  
But his laughter soon stopped when we noticed one person was not bowing to him. Angry, Lucius stood up and pointed to the cloaked defiler. The person was pushed through the crowd until it reached Lucius.  
  
"Take off your cloak." Lucius demanded.  
  
"As you wish," a beautiful, but deadly sounding voice came from beneath the hood. Slender fingers pulled the hood down and a trestle of long black hair tumbled down the stranger's back as the whole cloak slid off the person's body.  
  
Lucius starred at the person in shock. The defiler was one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen. She was taller than him, long straight black hair ending at her waist, much of her bangs were covering her left eye. The stranger wore a white tank top and skirt, which was torn up and it barely covered a thing of her well-developed body.  
  
"Wh-Who are you?" Lucius stuttered.  
  
The woman smirked and answered, "Ceradine." Then she wrapped one strong arm around Lucius's neck and pulled him into a rough kiss. Lucius didn't resist and kissed the woman back.  
  
"This is a dream." Lucius thought, as he was filled with so much ecstasy.  
  
"Too bad it is." Ceradine thought to herself, as she could read Lucius's mind. Suddenly, all the pleasure Lucius was feeling turned into pain. It felt like all the air in his body had left him and he couldn't even obtain the power to scream.  
  
All the people and the castle disappeared. It was just Lucius and Ceradine trapped in blackness. Lucius knew he was going to die. He could feel it. "How could I have been so stupid?" he thought to himself.  
  
Then before Lucius could keel over dead, Ceradine let go with a wicked giggle. She backed away from Lucius as he fell to his knees and began coughing and gasping for precious air.  
  
She winked and blew the boy a kiss. "Goodnight." She whispered. 


End file.
